


Kiss With A Fist

by reason_says



Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH
Genre: Drabble Collection, Kayfabe Compliant, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason_says/pseuds/reason_says
Summary: If you want to be in Kongo, you have to kiss Kenoh. Well... you don't have to, but it helps.
Relationships: Haoh | Sato Yuki/Kenoh (Professional Wrestling), Hi69 | Nioh/Kenoh (Professional Wrestling), Inamura Yoshiki/Kenoh (Professional Wrestling), Kenoh (Professional Wrestling)/Kitamiya Masa, Kenoh (Professional Wrestling)/Kotoge Atsushi, Kenoh (Professional Wrestling)/Nakajima Katsuhiko, Kenoh (Professional Wrestling)/Soya Manabu, Kenoh (Professional Wrestling)/Tadasuke (Professional Wrestling)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Kitamiya

Kitamiya has known him too long to stand on ceremony. If a kiss is the price of being in Kongo, he’s been paying it forward for years. Kenoh knows Kitamiya knows he was joking - he doesn’t speak lightly and wouldn’t have said it otherwise - but that won’t keep him from scoffing at the initial peck on the lips. Is that supposed to be a kiss worthy of induction? What an insult. Kitamiya rolls his eyes, a strange, soft grin on his face, and leans back in. It’s a bond, a promise, a beginning, a shared belief poured out between them.


	2. Inamura

Inamura kisses like he talks, like he fights - somehow both aggressive and soft, enthusiastic, almost violent, but still so sweet. Kenoh has to grip him by the arms to remind him to take it slow, and when Inamura whines low in his throat Kenoh rewards him with a smile hidden between their mouths. Inamura has nowhere to go but up, so willing and eager to learn - eager to please, too, which Kenoh tries not to take advantage of - and one thing he has to learn is to take his time. Even a kiss can be improved with strategy behind it.


	3. Kotoge

Kotoge can be still when he puts his mind to it, some might be surprised to learn. He can focus, though it’s a strain he might be paying for later. He can also be still when his heart’s not in it, when he’s seized a new opportunity but isn’t sure he likes where it’s leading. He kisses hesitantly, his eyes half-open and his hands fluttering from hip to side to hair, trying to find a place that suits them. If it were anyone else, Kenoh would stop him, ground him - but if this hero has to fly, so be it.


	4. Haoh

Haoh’s hand on Kenoh’s collar should feel impertinent, impetuous, but it gives Kenoh free reign to grip his hair, so it would be hypocritical to complain. Haoh can’t or won’t commit to the kiss, pulling back to scrape his teeth over Kenoh’s lip or to press their foreheads together, panting. His gasps become yelps when Kenoh tightens his grip, and if he’s crushing their mouths together to silence himself, it doesn’t work. But he’s grinning even with his lips parted, confident or at least cocky. Good. He shouldn’t be at anyone’s mercy. He has a lot to live up to.


	5. Nioh

Nioh clutches Kenoh’s shoulders like he’s drowning, kisses like he’s starving, but his face when he pulls back is impassive. Interesting. When Kenoh tries to step to the side, willing to dismiss or ignore this moment, Nioh tightens his grip. Ah. Now he understands. Slowly he pries Nioh’s hands off him, holding them between his own, and now an expression arises. It’s hard to read, but Kenoh can be patient.

_What do you want?_ he asks.

_More,_ Nioh answers.

_Of what?_

_Anything._ A twitch of the mouth that might be a grin. _Opportunity._

Kenoh nods, and Nioh leans in again.


	6. Soya

Soya knows what he wants, that much is obvious. In life, yes, and in the faction, but specifically now, with his hands on Kenoh’s hips. He knows what he wants, and Kenoh is grateful their goals intersect, but it doesn’t mean he’s going to let Soya get the upper hand. He has no time for knees that weaken when he’s pressed against a wall, no sympathy for a heart rate that quickens when he grips Soya’s biceps. Soya chuckles against his mouth and Kenoh feels the rumble through his whole body, almost drowning out Soya muttering  _ Don’t think so loud. _


	7. Tadasuke

Tadasuke tastes like stolen beer, and laughs like he knows it. Between kisses he leans against Kenoh as if against a wall, completely failing to support his own weight, either trusting that Kenoh will allow it or not caring if he doesn’t. Kenoh considers stepping away, but Tadasuke has learned enough lessons about trust; they’d promised him a place here, one he doesn’t have to scramble and bargain for, and Kenoh won’t undermine that. Tadasuke’s lips brush against his neck and Kenoh tries to look annoyed. Tomorrow’s hangover might erase this from Tadasuke’s memory, but it’s a pattern worth forming.


	8. Nakajima

Nakajima bites.

Kenoh pulls back, unsurprised and unamused. There’s no point in asking if Nakajima knows who he’s dealing with; he knows Nakajima  _ thinks _ he does, which is what matters. It’s also the problem. He’s welcome in Kongo with very few restrictions, but he’s prone to pushing his luck.

Nakajima’s eyes are wide, his mouth barely quirked at one corner. He thinks he’s so hard to read, but he’s transparent. Afraid of being left behind, of being his own obstacle, of not being in control. Kenoh, though, is unafraid to deal with what will happen next. He kisses him again.


End file.
